


New World, New Orders

by AnOddSock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Consent Issues, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fanart, Ficlet, Godstiel - Freeform, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, NSFW Art, Naked Castiel (Supernatural), Naked Dean Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, That's a dick!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/pseuds/AnOddSock
Summary: When Cas took on the power from Purgatory and declared himself the new god, everything changed. Dean was at his beck and call now, mind addled by the power fed into him drip by glorious drip.A.K.A That one where I made art of Cas's spunk having the power of a mind altering aphrodisiac and he doesn't use this new found gift responsibly.





	New World, New Orders

**Author's Note:**

> For the Lucifer's Cage Server Challenge,  
> Round 1 Week 1, Theme was Aphrodisiac  
> With additional Prompts  
> Creator  
> Front  
> White  
> Liquid  
> Stand
> 
> The art idea came first, the drabble came second just to explain my idea a little bit. Be warned there is an explicit image at the end of this work! If you're reading in public, take caution if you need to ;)

All he wanted, now, was this. He craved nothing else. Wanted for nothing else.

“Come kneel before me where I stand,” his everything said. “Come take what I offer.”

And so he did, and he would, and had ever since the first taste had left him love-blind and hormone-drunk. Thinner now, scrawny, pale as white snow with stark blotches of freckles that speckled his skin and got traced over with reverence and wonder. Touches that made him flinch and feel lost, caresses that sent shivers and shocks through his system, that made him want more.

His creator, the new god. Moulding him into the shape and shade and image that was desired. He desired, and was desired, and burned with it.

He faced forward, inched closer, mouth open, tongue out. Ready to receive, ready to give. Sweet nectar, that white fluid. Ready to flow, to change him.

It stole away his memories, he gave them away, because before this it had been different and the pain of remembering was too much and too raw and every taste sent the recollection tumbling further and further away.

This was all he was trained to need. This was all he was rewarded for wanting.

“Drink Dean, lap it all up.”

He didn’t need to be told, “Yes, please.” he mumbled. “Please please please.”

All he wanted. Made him wild with it. Hard with it. Longing for it. Begging.

“You can take it, take it all.”

Fed into his mouth, he opened up wide so he could be full. In and in until there was no more and nothing else. Just this. Just now.

Just touch.

Only him.

_Castiel._

 

__

__

__

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my slightly scruffy art, I only started working on this yesterday xD I hope you enjoyed though. I have now created Godstiel content, so that's one thing off my list.
> 
> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated if you enjoyed!


End file.
